


Darling, We're a Train Wreck

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And having a really steamy dream that he acts out on Steve, M/M, Metal arm porn, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sleepy Sex, Sort of? - Freeform, Trains, because Bucky is sleeping, handjobs, how ironic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve's breath hitched, and he prayed to any God that could hear him that no one was looking at them as Bucky began to gently suck on Steve's neck, his fingertips sliding up under the hem of Steve’s pants. A faint blush crawled up Steve's cheeks, and he flicked his hat over his face to make it less noticeable. It worked, at least, but didn't hide the fact that Bucky was trying very determinedly to leave the biggest fucking hickey he could possibly manage on Steve's neck. Bucky's teeth grazed over Steve's skin, and his head moved back slightly, nibbling on Steve's earlobe.He moved his metal hand farther down Steve's pants and into his boxers. Steve worried his teeth over his bottom lip and moved his coat to cover his lap, reaching over to gently shake Bucky's arm. Bucky only snuffled in reply, seemingly still asleep despite currently feeling Steve up like they were in the least public place imaginable. Well, isn't that fucking great.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr post that spiraled out of control

"Is this really necessary?"

"Of course it is," Steve retorted as they walked towards the door. Bucky sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly with his right hand.

"Can't we just wait 'till tomorrow? I was up all night because of that damn mission Fury sent me on in Russia, and I just got back."

"I know, Buck, I know," Steve mumbled as he opened the door, snaking his arm around Bucky's shoulders . He planted a kiss on Bucky's temple, slinging the duffle bag over his shoulder. "But this will only take fifteen minutes at the most. Sam is leaving tomorrow and he left this back in the guest room."

"We don't even have a car."

"Good thing this is New York, 'cause there's subways winding the underground like ants in dirt."

Bucky groaned. "Please, god, not the subway."

"I'm sorry, Buck. I swear, it'll be quick, alright."

Bucky sighed, then groaned again- though it was much more over exaggerated this time- while they trotted down the stairs to the lobby. Steve uttered a small greeting to several tenants, opening the front doors for Bucky. Said man mumbled a thank you, practically tripping over his own feet, and Steve had to dive to catch him.

"Watch where you're stepping."

Bucky glared at Steve with sleepy eyes and had to refrain himself from flipping up his middle finger in his direction.

Steve smiled cheekily and pressed his lips to Bucky's. "I love you."

Bucky snorted, then sighed, leaning on him. "I love you too, you punk."

"Jerk."

A small smile tipped up the corners of Bucky's lips and he laced his hand with Steve's as they walked towards the entrance to the subway.

The ride to Sam's apartment wasn't long, only about twelve minutes, and they spent an extra twenty to stay and converse with him.

Bucky dozed off several times, each in a different and seemingly uncomfortable spot. First, he fell asleep with his forehead on the counter, his arms splayed out over the granite. Then he somehow ended up sitting atop the dining room table as his head lurched forward, and last, he was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest and his lips parted slightly.

Steve eventually couldn't bear seeing him wind up asleep in different unconventional spots around the apartment, and he shook him awake, waving bye to Sam as he led Bucky's stumbling figure out the door. Jesus Christ, Bucky was much heavier than he looked, that was for fucking sure.

He supported Bucky's weight as he leaned into him, almost carrying his half asleep body back to the subway station. He sat down in a seat, and Bucky sat down to the left of him, his eyes barely open, though he seemed well aware of his surroundings.

Steve glanced over at him. "Buck, just take a little nap. I'll wake you up when we get there."

Bucky opened his mouth, fully intent on arguing like the stubborn motherfucker he was, when Steve promptly placed a finger to his lips and gave Bucky, what Tony had deemed, his ‘Captain America Glare’.

(“It instils fear in the hearts of his enemies,” Tony had said, and Steve had rolled his eyes while Bucky burst out laughing behind him.)

Seeing no point in trying to disobey, Bucky surrendered himself and slowly nodded, and eventually, his eyes shut, his head tilting back. It lulled to the side until it was resting on Steve's shoulder, and the blond smiled softly as he curled his arm around Bucky's waist.

Bucky mumbled something incoherent and nuzzled his nose into the crease of Steve's neck. Steve let out a small sigh and leaned back into the rattling wall while Bucky snaked his right arm around Steve's hips.

His warm breath hit Steve's neck, and goosebumps littered Steve's skin. He shifted slightly in his seat and Bucky's hold on him tightened as he fidgeted with the cuffs of his jacket.

Steve’s eyes moved slowly to Bucky when he felt Bucky's hand- the metal one, mind you- suddenly rest on his chest, moving down until he stopped at his waist. Steve opened his mouth to wake him, but when he saw how tranquil and at rest he looked, he closed it, moving his gaze to the advert for a phone service that was plastered on the wall in front them instead.

He inhaled deeply, and Bucky's mumbling stopped for a moment until his lips pressed to Steve's skin.

Steve's breath hitched, and he prayed to any God that could hear him that no one was looking at them as Bucky began to gently suck on Steve's neck, his fingertips sliding up under the hem of Steve’s pants. A faint blush crawled up Steve's cheeks, and he flicked his hat over his face to make it less noticeable. It worked, at least, but didn't hide the fact that Bucky was trying very determinedly to leave the biggest fucking hickey he could possibly manage on Steve's neck. Bucky's teeth grazed over Steve's skin, and his head moved back slightly, nibbling on Steve's earlobe.

He moved his metal hand farther down Steve's pants and into his boxers. Steve worried his teeth over his bottom lip and moved his coat to cover his lap, reaching over to gently shake Bucky's arm.

Bucky only snuffled in reply, seemingly still asleep despite currently feeling Steve up like they were in the least public place imaginable.

Well, isn't that _fucking great._

Steve's cheeks were on fire, red as a plum and flushing down to his stomach, and he was biting into his lip almost hard enough to draw blood. He crossed his legs and glanced back at Bucky, who had finally, finally, stopped his assault on Steve's neck.

"Buck," he whispered, and somewhere to the right of him, he heard papers being rustled. "Bucky."

He didn't get a response, and he opened his mouth to try and wake Bucky again when Bucky's hand wrapped around his dick.

Steve's eyes widened, and he almost choked on air. (He did, actually, and covered it up not so convincingly as coughing to those who turned to look.)

Bucky sighed heavily against Steve's skin, kissing the spot between his neck and shoulder as his right hand slid into Steve's back pants pocket. Steve's was frozen in place, eyes wide as saucers, and Bucky stuck his tongue out to quickly and gently run it over his skin.

He hardened under Bucky's touch and crossed his legs even tighter to no avail. Not like that'd fucking stop all of his blood from rushing as fast as it could down south. Bucky began to gently stroke him, nimble fingers grazing up and down his cock and swiping teasingly fast over the head, and Steve bit back a pleasured moan and threw his head back, his eyes squeezing shut. His mouth parted, just slightly, as Bucky's index finger slowly trailed up his shaft. The plates on Bucky's metal arm shifted, and several passengers glanced their way with furrowed brows.

' _Please, please, please don't look at us_ ,' Steve begged in his head, tongue in cheek despite the many, _many_ things he wanted to say. Or moan. He couldn't really decide which right now.

They turned their attention away, and he breathed a small sigh of relief.

He was clenching his hands into fists, his knuckles turning white under the pressure. Bucky pressed a soft kiss to his skin and Steve stiffened. He moved his coat over his lap and silently thanked The Lord that he had accidentally bought it two sizes too big, the hem of the coat falling almost to his knees, because he sure as hell needed it right now.

He whimpered quietly as Bucky's hand released his cock, opting instead to dip down between his thighs. His hand caressed Steve's skin, moving between his legs.

_'Oh god, oh god, oh god.'_

Steve's teeth were clenched as tight as they possibly could, and he rolled his hips ever so slightly, sweat beading on his brow.

"Bucky," he breathed, but it came out almost sounding like a plea. Bucky growled quietly in his ear, and Steve sucked on the inside of his cheek, tapping his foot rapidly on the floor.

A voice came over the intercom, cracking and squeaking and garbled, and Steve could barely even hear what it was even supposed to say. It announced that they were two stops away from 43rd and Steve almost let out a heated moan right then and there.

_'Two stops, Rogers. Control yourself.'_

His eyes cracked open halfway to survey his surroundings, catching sight of an elderly woman sitting diagonal to them. Her line of vision slowly moved until her eyes were locked with his, and he was sweating profusely, biting down harder into his lip. He shifted, but Bucky twitched his fingers, locking him in place as they trailed back up to his aching, pulsing cock and gripping onto it for dear life. The woman eyed him wearily, glancing over at Bucky, then moving her gaze to where Steve tried to desperately cover his hand with his coat. She looked back up at his reddening face, and he tried as hard as physically possible for himself at the moment to flash her a smile as if to tell her everything was alright.

His grin was lopsided, and his hands were shaking as Bucky ran his thumb slowly, almost painfully so, over the slit.

 _'Jesus Christ, look at something else, please_!' Steve pleaded.

It was almost as if his prayers were answered, and she moved her head to look down at the other end of the car.

His breath caught in his throat and he closed his eyes again, trying to pass it off as if he was just sleeping, but with the way his face was contorting, brows furrowed and mouth gaping and nose all wrinkled up, you could damn well tell he wasn't.

"Buck, please-"

Bucky ran his thumb over his cockhead, barely touching his skin, and cutting Steve of mid sentence as he arched his back ever so slightly.

The train slowly came to a halt and allowed several of the passengers to depart and others to enter.

' _One more, one more, one more_.' He repeated to himself, like a broken record of hope in his head.

Steve squeaked when Bucky pulled back his foreskin, moving it around just slightly like the son of a bitch tease he was, and Steve had to do all in his power to not come in that fucking train seat right then and there. Bucky flicked his tongue over Steve's neck and curled his body around Steve's, his left leg thrown lazily over his lap.

' _Please wake up_.' Steve practically begged in his head, his entire face aflame.

Bucky exhaled sharply, moving his lips away from Steve's skin. His right hand slid from Steve's pocket and his arm wrapped protectively around his waist. Steves breathing was coming out in short puffs, and his muscles tensed as Bucky ran his fingers back over his dick, whispers of a touch while he moved them up to the wiry curls around the base. He rubbed circles slowly into Steve's flesh with his index finger and thumb, and Steve, if it was even possible, only got harder.

He unfurled his fists, gripping onto the side of the seat with his right hand as he shakily moved his left to grab Bucky's shoulder. Bucky's arm jerked, and he shoved his hand back down to Steve's inner thigh, making Steve gasp and then promptly snap his mouth shut as if, by doing so, he could swallow up the sound like it never even happened.

"Bucky~" Steve sucked on his bottom lip, and thankfully, no one in the train car seemed to pay them any mind.

The voice broke over the intercom once more and commented that they were approaching 43rd. The weight of the world seemingly lifted off his shoulders, and he slammed his foot down on the ground. Several people glanced over at them, but quickly averted their gaze when the train pulled into the station.

He gripped Bucky's shoulder and shook him, easing his metal hand out of his pants, and Bucky yawned.

"Get up," Steve spoke quickly, trying to hide the large bulge in his pants with his coat.

Bucky mumbled something under his breath, rubbed his eyes, and stood, stretching his arms. Steve abruptly grasped his wrist and dragged him out of the train car into the station.

"What the hell?!"

He shushed him, pulling him to the exit.

"Steve, what-?"

"Just hurry up, please."

They scurried back to the apartment building, and Steve almost trampled several people as he rushed upstairs, yanking Bucky along behind him.

"What are you doing? And why is my hand wet? Is that cu-?"

"What am I doing?" Steve cut him off, quickly slamming the door to their apartment behind him and throwing his coat off, and only then did Bucky notice the tight crease in his pants. His eyes widened in realization, and then the bastard _smirked_ , his eyes lingering at Steve's crotch for a moment before moving up to his eyes. "What are you doing?! Shoving your metal hand down my pants on the goddamn subway!"

"I did?"

Steve nodded furiously, still sweating like a pig, and Bucky grinned.

"Well, I guess I had a good dream," He said simply, like he hadn't just felt Steve up on the motherfucking _subway_ , and Steve stared at him in disbelief.

"Buck-"

Bucky strode up to him, then, all confident and cocky and snaked his hand back down into Steve's boxers as Steve's cheeks flushed a bright pink. He grasped Steve's dick tightly in his metal hand and stroked him gently, a sly smirk curling his lips upwards, and Steve finally released the moan that he had been holding in, albeit louder than he meant.

"Well then, oh captain my captain,” Bucky drawled, “you want me to show you how it ended?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Wow, it's been a while since I last posted, but I'm still here. Quick note that Spider and the Fly will be put on hiatus while I figure out the plot, but I do have several stucky works and one evanstan fic coming up, so be on the look out for that!
> 
> Come hit me up with fic requests on my tumblr! http://thesummer-soldier.tumblr.com/


End file.
